


Pattern Recognition

by SeiShonagon



Category: Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Gen, Meta, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Constantine can hear and see the patterns of his world. Inspired by the question: What if, while working the synchronicity highway, John Constantine can hear the rhythms of the comic book panel narration?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pattern Recognition

They say the ability to recognize patterns is a sign of intelligence.

Pattern recognition is also the basis of John’s magic – reading between the lines of reality. Hearing the poetic narration, the lyrics accompanying the rhythms of his world, and sometimes it’s bloody brilliant. It’s the best form of synesthesia, and who needs psychedelics when you can see sounds any day of the week just by opening your eyes the right way?

Other times, it’s Hell.

Like losing friends, and hearing heartbeats slow to a stop, and hearing the words in the fading rhythm.

_It should… have been… you..._


End file.
